Blog użytkownika:Krętacz/MC Tchaya "Na Sygnale" moja interpretacja
Witam, dzisiaj postanowiłem zinterpretować utwór jedynego słusznego rapera z Polski, którego znamy jako MC Tchaya lub Danger. Chcę przez to dowieść, że taka "interpretacja" jest gówno warta, bo z byle dziadostwa może zrobić dzieło sztuki poruszające ważne problemy. Geneza utworu Aby w pełni pojąć problematykę rapsu, trzeba wiedzieć, że utwór powstał pod wpływem pewnego spotkania. Ciemnej nocy, kiedy nasz raper przechodził koło OIOMu zobaczył Rylskiego, z obitą mordą. Kim był owy Rylski? Bohater, który załatwiał narkotyki w czasie bułgarskiej niedoli. Niestety, Rylski skończył jak typowy Mietek spod biedronki. Nasz dzielny raper postanowił przejąć jego schedę i walczyć z tymi, no wiecie. Tymi tamtymi, z którymi trzeba walczyć. Było tak jak mówię, nie inaczej. Jeśli sam autor mówi inaczej, to się myli, nie umie interpretować własnego dzieła i nie zna jego genezy, a gdyby pisał z niego maturę, to by nie zdał. Interpetacja Jestem jak żigolo, który gwałci swoją babę Jednak jestem tu biologiem, palę, żuję swoją trawę podmiot liryczny MC Tchaya wykorzystał tu piękne porównanie, chce przez to powiedzieć, że robi co mu się podoba i sam jest sobie panem, a co za tym idzie nie podporządkuje się bułgarskiemu reżimowi. W następnym wersie otwarcie deklaruje spożycie narkotyków przez co bezczelnie "napluł w twarz" okupantom. Pracafarafa (prawdopodobnie chodziło o "praca) medyka to ciężka robota Wie o tym pan Mietek i jego hołota Raper zdaje sobie sprawę z ciężaru zadania, którego się podjął. Tak jak medyk będzie próbował uleczyć chory kraj - pozbyć się Bułgarów - co wcale nie będzie takie łatwe. Jednoczy się również z tymi, który próbowali tak jak on i polegli. Wsiadam do karetki jadę na sygnale" Wiem, że przejadę ludzi, nie przejmuję się wcale Karetka jadąca na sygnale wydaje hałas, oznacza to, że MC Tchaya rezygnuje z podchodów i partyzantki, a wchodzi w bardziej bezpośredni konflikt. Doskonale wie, że wojna wymaga ofiar. Jest wyrachowany i pragmatyczny, nasz bohater bez wahania poświęci ludzi, którzy za nim podążą, by osiągnąć swój cel. Szczytny cel. Skoro o tym mówię przejechałem pedofila Jadę karetką ratować debila Raper wyraża swoją ogromną pogardę w stosunku do złoczyńców, informuje, że jeśli staną mu na drodze, pozbędzie się ich bez wahania. Jest też znużony walką za ludzi, którzy sami nie mogą o siebie zadbać. Ale cóż poradzić, ktoś musi nieść prawilne przesłanie i walczyć z bułgarami. Tchaya, Tchaya, MC Tchaya Brałem narkotyki, by być lepszym z genetyki Człowiek jest istotną próżną i pyszną, nie inaczej jest z naszym bohaterem, który stoi po jasnej stronie mocy, ale pragnie sławy oraz szacunku. Jestem w szpitalu, widzę różne dzieciaki Niektóre są prawilne, a niektóre to są ludzkie wraki Czaja zauważa rozłam panujący w naszym społeczeństwie. Prawdopodobnie na chcących reform i na tych, którym odpowiada obecny, beznadziejny stan bo i tak żyje im się dobrze. Kosztem innych. Podchodzę do kolesia, który ma zespół downa Pytam się jego "czy to ty?", a on, że "EEE, TO MOJA SHAUMA". To jest trauma!" Patrzę na jego ciało Oczywistością jest, że mózgu ma za mało Raper zwraca uwagę na jeden z największych problemów jakie nas dotknęły. Obok wcześniej wspomnianego podziału społeczeństwa. Wielu ludzi to idioci, zwykłe barany tudzież lemingi, które padły ofiarą propagandy reżimu i nie widzą w jak ciemnej dupie się znajdują. Marionetki na sznurkach, nic więcej. Ale czy jest dla nich nadzieja?. Uderzam go w twarz, a on się przewraca ''Mówię "chłopie czy ty wiesz jak to jest mieć niezłego kaca?" '' Nie, nie ma nadziei. Tchaya jasno postawił sprawę, tacy ludzie to pomniejsze konstrukty, które stoją na drodze do stalowej perfekcji. Trzeba ich wyeliminować. Sam raper dostał ciężkiego kaca, zapewne narkotyki i alkohol to nie jest dobre połączenie. Potem jeszcze raz pada "czaja, czaja, em si czaja", ale już wyjaśniłem jaki jest tego cel. No to ten tego, oto "Na sygnale" i historia, którą opowiada. Tak Nudziło mi się. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach